iceagefranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
The Platybelodon
The Platybelodon was a character that only appeared in Ice Age: The Meltdown. It was young and the gender was never identified...but judging by the high pitched voice it was making while crying out in the slide...it could definitely be female. It appeared on the opening of Ice Age 2 where it slid through the ice as a slide, and as it slides down , Scrat the saber tooth squirrel tries to move out of the slides path but was hit by the young animal's body , eventually carrying him along the ride. The Platybelodon carrying and protecting scrat from falling makes it way through the dangerous slide as both plummet down, turn left and right and going up at immensely unstoppable speeds, the young platybelodon cries out in joy while scrat screams in terror, and then both see a huge hole at the end. Scrat tried to escape by climbing onto the platybelodon's neck but it is too late for they are still sliding at incredible speed. The young animal lets out one final cry of joy as it/she prepares to leap out of the slide with using all of it's strength , realizing there is no other way, Scrat just wraps his arms on the platybelodon's neck and both animals jump out of the slide and fall into the white void below (presumbly...The Waterpark) . afterwards the platybelodon was never seen again throughout the entire movie. Relationships * Scrat - the relationship between scrat and the platybelodon was unclear...but hearing the cries of joy while both were sliding down the ice-slide... there could be a possibility that the young platybelodon was happy that she found herself a companion. but their time together was only for a short time as while both jumped out of the slide and plummet down to the water, the platybelodon blows scrat off of it's body, seperating them as scrat still falls into the water. Abilities * 'Strength - '''The Young Platybelodon was incredibly strong, despite it's youth, the giant animal used it's strength to reduce the speed while sliding down the slide, as size comparison, the young platybelodon was larger than scrat making it/her stronger, but seeing scrat who was holding on the young animal's body, it makes scrat seemingly a little large, but not as huge as the young giant elephantine creature. The young platybelodon was also able to escape the the ice-slide and into the vast waterpark by using it's upper and lower body strength to perform a leap and fall into the water below. '''Trivia ' * The Young Platybelodon was Scrat's first animal companion in the entire Ice Age series, the other and the last one being Scratte, a female saber-toothed squirrel. * It seems that the young Platybelodon was the only animal that got lost following the herd and stumbles on a waterslide, seemingly enjoying it, and as it carries along scrat who fell from the wall of thick ice, this still makes that waterslide seemingly abandoned. * It seems that both Scrat and the young Platybelodon are the only ones in this undiscovered waterslide since there are no other animals.